


Ghosts Of Our Past

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Calm Harry, Harry's powerful af when pissed, Markings, Neglected Harry Potter, Neglectful James and Lily Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), animal whisperer, dont mess with his brother, harry's brother is humble, not a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: Neglected for his brother, Harry finds himself in a very unlikely situation. Not only is he the reincarnation of two separate people, but he has another soul shard inside of himself. And when they bicker...ho boy. Migraines galore.His brother, a shy and soft spoken boy, tries to help his brother in every way he can. Now, the only thing left is to, somehow, get people to believe him that he's not the "Boy Who Lived". Harry is.





	Ghosts Of Our Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! It's not a bnha fic! :0

The nursery was dark and quiet, until a loud bang from the first floor woke both babies within the crib, making them huddle together for comfort. A shout came from downstairs.  
“AVADA KEDAVRA!” A scream came from a man that was hit by some kind of green light. They could see it from under their door. The, slightly smaller, baby seemed to become agitated, the other holding him closely, as if trying to protect him. The door opened and a woman tumbled into the room, someone on her heels.  
“Please! They’re just children!” The man that entered behind her looked very much like a snake with four limbs, a cloak around his body, the hood down.  
“Surrender them...or perish with them.” She continued to plead, to which the green light came back.  
“Avada Kedavra!” The woman went down with a scream, dead before she hit the floor. As the man loomed over the crib, he gave an amused raise of his brow, as the bigger child shielded his brother in an attempt to protect him. How cute. _It was disgusting._

Raising his wand, he gave a nasty smile.  
“This will only hurt for a moment. Avada Kedavra!” But, just as the beam of green light appeared again, the brown haired child put his hands out with a cry. The green light hit a barrier of, silver-toned, magic, filling the room with a glow. As the curse deflected off, some hit the infant in the forehead and his arms, before reflecting back at it’s caster. The vile man screamed in agony, as his spell worked against him. The amplification against the barrier caused his body to disintegrate on the spot, leaving only his robe to show for his attendance. When the barrier came down, both infants could only hear silence mixed with their accelerated heartbeats and breathing. During the incident, the smaller child had been thrown back by the force of the magic, smacking his face into the bars of the crib. A split in his temple made him look like he had a ‘V’-shaped addition to his hairline. The other tried to comfort his crying brother, yet was crying, himself. There was a lightning bolt carved into his forehead, his hair sticking to it and hiding it from view, and his arms were covered in Lichtenberg figures, looking slightly burned from his fingertips to just below his shoulder. Their tears were silent, as a plume of orange light appeared within the burned house, moments before three people came rushing through the doors.

One of them was a man with short brown hair and dark eyes, while the other, about his age, was a woman with fiery auburn hair and bright greenish-hazel eyes. The final one was a man with a long white beard and hair and bright blue eyes, who looked older than the others. The fire formed into a bird with orange and red feathers, which perched on the crib’s rails with gentle talons. The smaller was lifted from the crib, his hair shorter than his sibling, so the cut on his head was plainly visible.  
“It seems young Cadmus was the one to defeat the Dark Lord...He must be the Child of Prophecy!” The boy was confused, since his brother was the one to save him, but he had no means of verbal communication, as of now. He could only look at his brother, worry in his eyes. The woman felt the bird nudge her arm, but she only pet his head, before he could heal Cadmus’ injury. Fawkes turned towards the other child and allowed his tears to drip onto his forehead and arms, healing over the open wounds, but not being able to completely heal the scars brought on by the killing curse. He didn’t yell or cry out, as his wounds closed, only staring up at the bird with curious green eyes. As the phoenix started to pull his head back, the boy reached up and pet the bird on the head, as if knowing what Fawkes had sacrificed for him. He whispered his first words.  
“Than’ you…” The phoenix nuzzled the boy’s chest, as the other adults started to leave, never having noticed the interaction in the crib. Cadmus grew anxious, as he watched his brother get further and further away. Finally, he spoke his, own, first word.  
“Ha...Hawwy!” That made the three of them stop and look at each other with horror in their eyes. _They had forgotten about their eldest child._ The young man rushed back and scooped up the boy, disturbing the phoenix, who let out a startled squawk. Harry waved a little from over the man’s shoulder, as he walked towards his wife. Fawkes inclined his head, as if in respect to the babe, before disappearing into a ball of flame.

It would be a few years, before certain things fell into place.

Everyone was born with a marking that told of who you had once been in a previous life. Most people never knew who they used to be, but some people have the privilege of finding out. Harry, though, was a special case.

One Harrison Ignotus Potter sat in his room, having been sent there by his mother. The door opened, quietly, showing a head of hair nearly the same color as a certain Weasley family. Harry’s little brother, Cadmus Alexander Potter, creeped into the room and sat on the floor, by the side of his elder twin’s bed. He looked upset.  
“I’m sorry, Harry...I got you in trouble again…” The brunette looked up and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“It’s ok. It’s not your fault, Xan. I took the blame. Oh! Here.” He dug through his drawer and pulled out a little present, handing it to his brother.  
“Happy birthday.” Brown eyes went wide.  
“But...But it’s your birthday, too!”  
“I wanted to get you something. Open it.” The younger did, childishly sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth. Inside was a box. When he opened it, he found a silver necklace with a C-shaped pendant, a little dragon winding around the letter. When Cadmus looked up in surprise, he found Harry bringing a necklace of his own into view. It was silver, too, but had a bowtruckle and snake hanging onto the H-shaped pendant.  
“How did you get these?”  
“Uncle Sirius helped me custom order these and he paid for them, so they’re like his presents to us.” Cadmus looked down, before putting the necklace on and slipping it under his collar. He stood up.  
“I’ll be right back!” He rushed out and came back with something, handing over a piece of paper. On it was a drawing of the two of them on the train to Hogwarts.  
“I was gonna give it to you later, but…” A hand ruffled his hair.  
“Thanks, Xan.” He put it on his dresser, in the corner. Cadmus could only frown, sadly. His brother’s room was so dull. He had nothing in here to brighten it. Harry smiled and hugged his twin.  
“Just a few more years until we can make that picture a reality.” Cadmus nodded.

It was their eighth birthday, yet the family only remembered one.


End file.
